A Tale For Freedom
by MioneRox
Summary: Hermione wants freedom since the first day she stepped into the Manor. Harry's suffering because of her. She wants to resign, lead a normal life. You shall tell me a tale which makes my tears fall. By then, you shall be freed !


" You've made me the person, I do not wish to be. " Malfoy left after these words left his mouth. A fragile lady you might see, sitting down beside the window pane. Tears rolled down her cheek. _A flashback occurred ……_

Hermione a lady of wisdom, that's what often the villagers call her. Since her parents' death, she left Hogwarts and wishing to see no one from the wizarding world. Hermione moved to a village where her foster parents lived. Eventually, she was hired to be a servant by the Malfoys. She was paid for a very high price to her foster parents. Willing or forced she had to go. She was his property.

Hermione was taken to the Manor, which was placed on a foggy hilltop. The hill was low, yet don't go wandering about or you may meet an unpleasant end. Creatures lurk about in the forest nearby. To her surprise, she met up with Harry. Harry Potter a best friend of hers. Harry was also a property of the Malfoys to he remain brave and loyal to them. The Malfoys could trust him in anything, but he would often be punished for what he had done and had NOT done (if you know what I mean). He's a servant and knew the house well. Known for her wisdom she was bought what a waste the villagers may say, to her meeting a friend and not just any friend but her best friend. Hermione said it's worth it.

" Hermione, glad to see you again!" Harry whispered not wanting Draco to hear.

" Hi Harry, how come you end up here ?" I whispered back.

" Long story Hermione, long story."

" Harry, I suppose you see Ms. Hermione Granger lead her up to the room beside yours." Draco interrupted.

" Yes, sir."

Harry led Hermione to the highest floor.

" There're only two rooms here. That is yours. " Harry said pointing at room on the left.

" Harry why listen to the Malfoys ?"

" They are err… quite pleasant once you get to know them."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Harry Potter the boy who defeated Lord Voldermolt, the dark sorcerer of all times, said that.

" Mr. Malfoy will be attending you in a few more moments." Harry left with these last words. Speechless Hermione was. Did she hear that correctly ? Hermione packed her things into the room. Just then, Draco came in.

"I know that you are not happy with me, but obey me or you shall regret !"

Hermione refuse to speak. "Regret ? Who does he think he is ?" she thought silently.

"Still not speaking. I'll leave you in here for two days. You may speak to Harry if you want, but not when he is busy." Draco left.

Indeed, for two days he ignored her. She spoke to Harry when he has the time. Hermione spent her time sitting beside her window pane and watched how Harry worked outdoor.

Often enough, thought came rolling in Hermione's head. " Why must Harry work for Malfoy, definitely not for wages. I heard Malfoy said that he's not paying Harry. Why must Harry suffer this way ?" The second day past. Mr. Malfoy came into the room once more.

" You shall regret if you do not obey. Harry shall be the victim if you do not obey." He sad calmingly.

" You foul, creature !" Hermione screamed.

" Bear in mind. It is not you who will suffer the unbearable pains."

" Fine ! What you want me to do." Hermione answered with enthusiasm.

So for Harry's sake, Hermione gave in.

" Follow me !"

Hermione followed Draco into a huge library.

" This is where you shall work !"

_" Wow,this is incredible! Imaginewhat information can you get out of this !"_

" You shall make me a poem every weekend. When it ends, I'll make it into a book and publish it. Therefore, make sure that the poems are decent. Harry's work became easier now, since Hermione kept her promise. A poem a week. Hermione and Harry spent most of their time with each other. They resemble brother and sister. They'd be together at all times. Hermione is also a great story-teller. Hermione and Harry would go to their secret spot. Hermione would tell a tale under their favorite maple tree right in the middle of the garden. It would always end with a "happily ever after". Even so, the stories told where never the same of kinds. Their secret spot is in a garden near the forest. When autumn come, the maple leaves turn golden and red. It falls and makes a beautiful sight. The garden seemed to have been forgotten, no one goes there. On the other side, Draco noticed their friendship, getting closer and closer each day. He's waiting for a chance. Oh yes, he is! He would look out the window and lay his eyes upon the two.

_" Your blissful days are numbered. Count them wisely ……"_

Hermione was getting really worried lately. She seemed to be juiced out of ideas. No longer could she write poems. She tried telling Draco. Gradually the day she feared arrived. Sunday morning she had to hand out her work she couldn't. Instead of punishing Hermione, Draco punished Harry. Harry was beaten up and all the work he did usually, was doubled.

" Sir, please this is no fair."

" Ms. Granger, I warned you. If you do not obey the rules I given, Harry will get it from me, PERSONALLY !"

" But you can't …"

" If you don't want to get Harry into anymore trouble, I suggest you'd better watch that mouth of yours !" Draco said sharply.

The wholeweek was horrible. Harry's tortured. Hermione could no longer write with all the stress on her. Harry would come back in the middle of the night.

" Harry, you're finally back, why are you so late ?"

" It's nothing just that master's added another few things into my working list."

" Harry you're bruised. You've been beaten again. Haven't you ?"

" It's nothing really, OUCH !"

" You'd better lie down while I get my wand."

Hermione felt dreadful. " I must leave ! This whole thing is getting out of control. I MUST leave." Hermione decided to leave that very night. She has prepared everything. Draco came in and stared hard at her.

" I'll find you ! Even if you leave !"

Hermione was frighten. Just then, it started to rain and thunder.

" I won't stay here. Harry'll get into trouble."

" Do you know why Harry is willingly to stay here. No matter how horrible I treat him." He smirked.

" You see, a particular person is living in the building. Her life depends on how Harry works."

" You despicable, heartless... Do you always do such LOWLY thing just to see people suffer. Get out of my sight !"

" Harry must have gone though a lot !" Hermione thought hurtfully.

" What you've said today. You will pay a terrible price for it."

Hermione dragged her luggage and left.

Draco standing beside the window, looking at Hermione's shadow.

Hermione knew there were no more turning backs. She took a cab and went far away from there. Hermione decided to visit her grandfather at the other end of the country.

-- At Hermione's grandfather's house --

" Grandpa ! How are you ? "

" Mione, How's everything?"

" Great, grandpa!"

" I'm really sorry about your parents."

' It doesn't matter." Hermione said with a bitter face.

They went into the house and talked. The discussion soon came about the Malfoys.

" Aren't you working for the Malfoys ?"

" So you know Grandpa !" Hermione said with astonishment.

"I may look old but I know what's going on out there."

Hermione was speechless.

" It must have been hard for you."

Hermione was led down an underground path by her grandfather.

Hermione's curiosity raised with every step she took.

" Where are we going, Grandpa ?"

" You'll see my dear, you'll see !"

With a torch on one hand, he stopped and pointed on the door.

Hermione stepped in side. She saw a letter placed on the table. Your father left that in my possession before he died. Slowly, Hermione opened the neatly sealed letter. She gasped.

Dear Hermione,

I feel most terrible sorry. The will is hidden by Mr. Malfoy. Go find it. For now, all our possessions are left to Mr. Malfoy. Everything was stated within the letter.

Hermione's grandfather handed her a locket.

" Your mother would want you to have this !"

A few days passed. Hermione remained locked in her room. Her grandfather was getting really worried about her. There fore, he applied Hermione to the best school in the country. The school will strengthen your language, especially Latin.

Hermione bid her grandfather goodbye. And left.

" Thanks grandpa."

Hermione settled down in the school. The lecturer use to be the headmaster of Hogwarts. No other than Prof. Dumbledore himself. The ministry of magic has removed Prof. Dumbledore from the school. Prof. Dumbledore has thought of retiring before but there was nothing to do at home. " I won't want to waste my time at home idling around !" that's what he said to Hermione. Therefore, decided to teach in the muggle world. Although it is indeed really dull. " It would be great if I could go back to Hogwarts !" Prof. Dumbledore said with sadness deep in his eyes. " Professor, there are so many occupation in the wizarding world why not go back ? I'm sure the ministry would hire you !"

Prof. Dumbledore remained silent for a few minutes. " Let's get back this shall we ?" Pointing to the list of Latin. A new list of Latin was given to her every two days. Everyday, Hermione would enjoy herself under Prof. Dumbledore's guidance. Prof. Dumbledore even taught her some advance magic. Very quickly days passed. Soon Summer was about to end. On the last day of Summer, Draco barged into Hermione's room.

" Mr. Malfoy, What bring you here ?" Prof. Dumbledore said surprisingly.

" I told you, I will be able to find you !" Draco smirked turning to Hermione.

Prof. Dumbledore took Draco out of the room and had a long talk.

" Hermione I'm terribly sorry. I'm only a lecturer in school. I …." As Prof. Dumbledore came in.

" I understand sir !"

_" What does Malfoy want with me ! he could hire other people for the job. I'm sure Pansy would surely agree !"_

Reluctantly, Hermione packed her trunk.

" Professor, I will go back to the wizarding world when I'm prepared to face it. And when I do, you'll get your job back."

Prof. Dumbledore sent Hermione away with a smile.

" I'm sure you will achieve it someday !" Prof. Dumbledore whispered to himself as he watched Hermione leave.

On her way back, Draco's driver told Hermione.

" So, you've decided to come back. Why ? Was it because you heard that Harry was beaten up ?"

" Harry had been beaten up ?"

" You don't know ? That poor chap's been lying on his bed unable to get up for days !"

_" Now, what does he think he's doing ! Malfoy you'll pay for what you've done ! Someday ..."_

Hermione ran straight to Harry's room .

She could see Harry lying on his bed with a pale expression. Hermione bent down to have a closer look. Harry woke up.

" Hermione !"

" He beaten you up, didn't he ? I shouldn't have left you! "

Harry opened his mouth but no words came out. Hermione placed her locket on Harry's hand.

" Promise me, recover soon. "

Harry nodded his head.

" Goodnight Harry." Hermione left for her room. To see whether she'd be able to find a cure for Harry. She has never come across a case like Harry's before. Harry's face was deathly pale. Feverish for three days already, she heard that from the driver too. Most of all, even though he's having a fever, you can sense that he's feeling really cold in the inside.

"There's no cure. No magic can undo that. There's no antidote for it yet !" a cold voice came from behind.

"Oh no, I was just a bit curious about some sickness that's al! I've found what I was looking for !"

"I hope you have ! Goodnight !" Draco left with a snobbish look on his face.

Harry condition is getting from bad to worse.

While Hermione was still finding for the antidote in the library, Draco entered and told her.

"You have been invited to a ball ! Along with me of course !"

" What?"

" Prepare a poem, it shall be recited by you to the public. "

" I do not accept this invitation !"

" Blaise would not tolerate this attitude !"

" Hold it and freeze for a sec, I have to go to Blaise's house ? Or should I say Manor ?" sarcastically Hermione replied.

" Yes you have to, and it's Mr. Zabini. Mind you! Get yourself prepared, it's tonight! "

" Whatever. I can't reject it right ! Fine I'll go but….. "

" No bargaining !" Draco left and went into his room.

Hermione's P.O.V :

I can't believe it I gave in just like that ! Draco's such a total idiot. I haven't seen his room. In fact no one else see his room ! Wonder what he doing in there, probably making an atomic bomb to blast this whole place. Evil guys like him don't even have senses ! I still can't find the antidote for Harry's wounds and all. If this goes on Harry would be in serious condition. No, he's already in serious condition. I'd better get myself prepared for that " so-call-ball ".

Hermione got herself prepared, took a last glance at Harry (to see if his condition is stable) and went with her "master".

Hermione did not enjoy the ball, not even one bit. She was worrying about Harry the whole time. Falls is here and the days are getting cooler, day by day. Immediately when she got back, she went and took a look at Harry.

" Hermione, can you tell me a new tale before you go ! I'd like to hear one from you before I sleep !"

Hermione sat beside him and told a new tale. Eventually it ended with a " happily ever after" !

Harry has already fallen asleep already. She went back to her room and started another frantic search for the antidote.

Early the next morning, Hermione found herself in a pile of book.

"Gosh I must have been too tired."

Hermione decided to take some fresh air, so she went to the garden.

" Morning Hermione !" The gardener greeted.

" Morning sir !"

Another maid came running frantically toward the garden.

" Ms. Granger, Harry, unfortunately has left !" She said with an anxious face.

" Left ? What do you mean ?" Hermione didn't even care for a reply. She ran towards Harry's room.

_" What does it mean ? Left ? He can't !"_

" Harry ?"

" Harry's no longer here !" Draco answered stiffly.

Tears prickled the corner of her eyes. Hermione tried to hold them back. The emotion was too great. Drops of tears came running down one after another rapidly.

" It's about time he left !"

" I beg your pardon !" Hermione anger was taking place.

She calmed herself down and continued "What about Cho aren't you going to let her see Harry ?"

" Do you honestly think that Cho is still alive ?" Draco cringed.

" What do you mean ?" Hermione asked innocently.

" Still not getting the point ? Let me explain Cho has passed away lasted year. Maybe this is a coincident, it's this particular date too – When the first leave fell."

Hermione looked outside! Red, golden leaves had indeed fall for the first time this year.

" Then you've been cheating him, all this while !"

" He was a block-head anyway."

" Where did you bury Cho ?" Controlling her anger.

" The maple tree right in the middle where you and Potter enjoy yourselves. "

" So you know the place !"

" Of course I do ! Everyone does ! It's just that Cho's buried there, that's why it's so empty ! I've warned everyone not to go there."

" So, you mean everyone else knows Cho is dead ?" Hermione could feel the fire burning brightly in her.

" In a way, Yes !"

The funeral took place in the garden. Right under the maple tree. Harry was buried right next to Cho." I hope you're happy Harry !" Hermione echoed deep in her heart. She sat under the maple tree for the whole morning. Recalling every delightful moments they shared in the past. Hermione held back her tears and went back to the manor. _The flashback ended ..._

Draco was found in Hermione's room.

" You've made me the person, I do not wish to be. " He left with these last words.

Once again tears trickle down her cheeks, as she watched and welcomed falls.

Dusk arrived. Draco stepped into the room.

"A poem a month, and that is all I ask. You'll be sent back to the school in a week's time. Mail the poem to me every month. You'll not be able to write them here anyway !"

" I want to resign !" Hermione said firmly.

" And you won't get it. "

After much thought, Draco murmured

" You shall tell me a tale... A tale which makes my tears fall. By then you will be freed again. But, be warned my tears don't fall easily !"

" That's impossible !" Hermione understood in her heart.

Hermione attended the lessons as usual. Finally, Prof. Dumbledore couldn't seem to take it anymore .

" Is there something you wish to tell me ?" He blurted.

" No sir ! Nothing !"

Neither did Prof. Dumbledore say anything else, nor did he leave any advice.

The misery Hermione felt was unbearable. A week passed gradually. The leaves were falling again. After class Hermione sat by the lake looking at her reflection. The red, golden leaves in her surrounding comforted her. Yet, she could no longer bear the pain. Hermione could feel the urge deep down inside her. She jumped.

She could feel all her worried was about to past. They were all going to " evaporate into thin air " and disappear. She could feel herself as light as a feather, but remained the depths of the water. Suddenly, she could see a golden maple tree not far from her.

Hermione swam there. " Harry !" she screamed.

She stood below the tree and saw both of them Cho and Harry. They had a tense expression on their faces. No matter, how much questions she asks them they remain silent.

Harry came to her and took her palm. He placed the locket onto her palm. Hermione understood, " You're mad at me, aren't you ?"

Just then, everything faded. Hermione could no longer see anything just the murky water. Hermione could no longer hold her breath. She could feel for the locket in her hands. Clutching it tight in her hands, she went ashore. Hermione saw Draco's car parked in the parking lot. She went straight for the headmaster she knew he would be there. Dripping with water, Hermione went to Draco. Leaving a trail behind with every step she took.

" I have decided to put my vocabulary to the test, Mr. Malfoy !"

" I see ! Pull a chair and sit down. Then you may begin ! Let's see if you exile !"

Hermione took a deep breath and started. Empty handed Hermione told the touching tale. Tears fell. As the story ended with another "happily ever after". The first time in twelve years, tears came oozing out uncontrollably.

" I'm free !" Hermione murmured happily. " Finally !"

Hermione packed her trunk once more and headed toward the garden. " Autumn has not yet to past !" She told herself. Hermione decided to take her last walk in the garden before going back to the wizarding world …


End file.
